1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to applicators, applicator systems, and the like, for mixing, homogenizing and/or emulsifying two or more solutions and/or substances prior to application, and more particularly, to an applicator system for emulsifying a polyurethane based adhesive/sealant and water prior to application.
2. Background of Related Art
Polymers and other synthetic materials are currently being developed for use in internal and external wound closure. “Bioadhesives” are known in the art, as are various methods for applying the bioadhesive. Bioadhesives offer many significant advantages over conventional wound closure methods, i.e., using sutures, staples, clips or other suitable mechanical fasteners. Bioadhesives are faster and easier to apply, leaving wounds with less scaring, and reducing the need for a follow-up visit to remove any mechanical fasteners.
Most bioadhesives are composed of components that have a tendency to immediately activate and in some instances, rapidly polymerize when combined with one another. Because of this immediate activation and/or rapid polymerization of the bioadhesive, the components comprising the bioadhesive may not be combined until immediately prior to application. An applicator for mixing and applying a polyurethane base adhesive/sealant mixed with water is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0267005, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. The '005 Application discloses an applicator system including a homogenizing assembly that utilizes rotors and stators to mix, homogenize and/or emulsify two or more solutions. Although effect at emulsifying two or more solutions, a more efficient mixing assembly is desired.